1996
In-Universe Events *'January 5': At Area 51, the team around Dr. Jeffrey Carlson - Shannon O'Donnel, Dr. Marcus Walter Nichols, Jackson Roykirk and Shaun Geoffrey Christopher - celebrate the successful finalization of their DY-100 project. During the celebration, Shannon is contacted by Roberta Lincoln and the two women have an urgent meeting in the DY-100 construction bay, where Roberta finally drops her disguise. Shannon is instrumental in helping Roberta stealing the DY-100. She later claims that she was under the influence of Ferengi mind-control, but is relieved from duty. *'January 10': U.S. forces bombed Khan Noonien Singh's "terrorist base" in Chandigarh as well as several other Augment bases in Serbia. Just before Khan releases his ultimate weapon, the "Morning Star", which would ultimately destroy the ozone layer, Gary Seven beams into his palace and offers him a way out - aboard the DY-100. *'January 11': Gary Seven and Roberta Lincoln place Khan and the remainders of his followers on the DY-100 (which is baptized SS Botany Bay by Khan) and send them off to space into exile. During this final mission, it is revealed that Isis, Seven's mysterious cat, was amongst Khan's closest followers under the disguise as Lady Ament; she is accidentally killed by Joaquin Weiss. *'February 2': Gary Seven ends his mission on Earth, traveling back to the Aegis. He leaves the Aegis Earth mission in the hands of Roberta Lincoln. Roberta hires Rain Robinson to be her aide. * [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] is accidentally thrown backward in time to this year from 2372. The ship's radiation is spotted by Rain Robinson. The crew of Voyager prevents Henry Starling from causing a temporal explosion before they safely return to their own time. * Eath scientists announce discovery of possible microfossil from Mars, as the first evidence of life from another world. Births and deaths * This is the approximate year of birth of Bernardo Calvera. References and Notes Stories |}} Releases *''Star Trek'' celebrates its thirtieth anniversary. January *''TOS'' novel #77: Twilight's End, by Jerry Oltion *''TNG'' novel #38: Dragon's Honor , by Kij Johnson and Greg Cox * TOS comic #79: The Chosen, Part 2: 'Blood Enemies, by Kevin Ryan * TNG comic #79: 'Artificiality, by Michael Jan Friedman * TNG comic: Ill Wind' part 3, by Diane Duane * DS9 comic #32: 'Turn of the Tide, by Colin Clayton & Chris Dows * DS9 comic omnibus: Dax's Comet, by Charles Marshall & Jerry Bingham February *''DS9'' novel #14: The Long Night, by Dean Wesley Smith and Kristine Kathryn Rusch *''DS9'' YA novel #7: Gypsy World, by Ted Pedersen *''VOY'' novel #6: The Murdered Sun, by Christie Golden * TOS comic #80: The Chosen, Part 3: 'Collision Course!, by Kevin Ryan * TNG comic #80: ' , by Michael Jan Friedman * TNG comic #6: Convergence, Part 2: 'Future Imperiled, by Michael Jan Friedman and Howard Weinstein * TNG comic: ''Ill Wind part 4'', by Diane Duane March *''TNG'' novel #39: 'Rogue Saucer , by John Vornholt * DS9 comic omnibus: The Maquis, by Mark A. Altman, Chris Dows, Colin Clayton & R.A. Jones * DS9 comic omnibus: Shanghaied, by John Vornholt & Laurie S. Sutton April *''TOS'' novel: The Return, by William Shatner and Judith Reeves-Stevens and Garfield Reeves-Stevens (Hardcover) *''TNG''-''SA'' novel #10: Loyalties, by Patricia Barnes-Svarney *''VOY'' novel #7: Ghost of a Chance, by Mark A. Garland and Charles G. McGraw *''ST'' reference: The Klingon Way: A Warrior's Guide, by Marc Okrand May *''TOS'' novel #78: The Rings of Tautee , by Dean Wesley Smith and Kristine Kathryn Rusch *''TNG'' novel #40: Possession, by J.M. Dillard and Kathleen O'Malley *''TNG'' novelization: Klingon, by Dean Wesley Smith and Kristine Kathryn Rusch *''ST'' reference: Federation Passport, by J.M. Dillard June *''DS9'' novel #15: Objective: Bajor, by John Peel *''DS9'' YA novel #8: Highest Score, by Kem Antilles *''VOY'' novel #8: Cybersong, by S.N. Lewitt * DS9 comic omnibus: Lightstorm/Terok Nor, by Mark A. Altman & Mark Paniccia July *''TOS'' novel #79: Invasion!, Book 1: First Strike, by Diane Carey *''TNG'' novel #41: Invasion!, Book 2: The Soldiers of Fear, by Dean Wesley Smith and Kristine Kathryn Rusch *''TNG'' novel: Kahless, by Michael Jan Friedman (Hardcover) August *''TOS-SA'' novel #1: Crisis on Vulcan, by Brad Strickland and Barbara Strickland *''DS9'' novel #16: Invasion!, Book 3: Time's Enemy , by L.A. Graf *''VOY'' novel #9: Invasion!, Book 4: The Final Fury, by Dafydd ab Hugh September *''TOS'' novel #80: The Joy Machine, by James Gunn, based on a story by Theodore Sturgeon *''TOS-SA'' novel #2: Aftershock, by John Vornholt *''TNG'' novel #42: Infiltrator, by W.R. Thompson October *''TOS-SA'' novel #3: Cadet Kirk, by Diane Carey *''DS9'' novel #17: The Heart of the Warrior, by John Gregory Betancourt *''VOY'' novelization: Flashback, by Diane Carey *''VOY'' novel: Mosaic, by Jeri Taylor November *''TNG'' novel #43: A Fury Scorned, by Pamela Sargent and George Zebrowski *''DS9'' novel #18: , by Michael Jan Friedman *''TOS/TNG'' comic #1: Unlimited, Issue 1, by Dan Abnett & Ian Edginton *''DS9'' comic #1: Judgment Day, by Howard Weinstein *VOY comic #1: The Storm, by Laurie Sutton *''ST'' video game: Borg}}, by Simon and Schuster December *''TNG''-''SA'' novel #11: , by John Vornholt *''TNG'' novelization: Star Trek: First Contact, by J.M. Dillard *''DS9'' novelization: Trials and Tribble-ations, by Diane Carey *''VOY'' novel #10: Bless the Beasts, by Karen Haber *''TOS'' comic: Star TreX, by Scott Lobdell *''DS9'' comic #2: Judgment Day, The Conclusion!, by Howard Weinstein *''VOY'' comic #2: Under Ion Skies, by Laurie Sutton *''SA'' comic #1: Prime Directives, by Chris Cooper Connections * * *1996 page at the Complete Starfleet Library * Category:Years Category:1990s Category:1996